Sonic VS Eggman: The Big Game XCI (91)
by PeruAlonso
Summary: Parody of the Super Bowl. Welcome to the Big Game between Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Eggman! Who will claim victory? Read this to find out! Read and review. No negative bashing!
1. Questions

Sonic VS Eggman

The Big Game XCI (91)

Chapter 1: Introduction

Sports presents

The logo is shown with the football as the "O" in "Sports".

A Sega Production

The ident includes the current Sega logo combined with the classic Sega jingle from the old Sonic games.

The blue helmet with Sonic's insignia is running through the Green Hill Zone.

Meanwhile, the red helmet with Eggman's black and white insignia runs towards the Sonic helmet as they jolt at a football stadium.

In the sky with fireworks, a golden ring comes up sprouting wings, followed by the logo "Sonic VS Eggman" with "Sonic" highlighted in blue, the "VS" highlighted in gray, and "Eggman" highlighted in red. "The Big Game" is in the red banner. The "XCI" which means 91 is highlighted in yellow.

So have you given thought about what you'd like to read in the Pre-Game Show?

I'm thinking of having Garfield, Bugs, Woody Woodpecker, and Ash Ketchum host the Pre-Game Show. The hosts for the Big Game will be Ben Tennyson and Mickey Mouse.

The performer for the national U.S. anthem (Star-Spangled Banner) will be Juniper Lee.

Thoughts? What do you think?

Read and review.


	2. Introduction

Sonic VS Eggman

The Big Game XCI (91)

Greetings, FanFictioners. This year, it's a match between the Blue Blur himself against the twisted scientist himself.

It's "Sonic VS Eggman: The Big Game XCI (91)".

Questions:

What would you like to read in the Pre-Game Show?

Who will you root for? Sonic or Eggman?

Would you like to have an interview?

Please leave good reviews and thoughts.


	3. Pre-Game Show (Part 1)

Sonic VS Eggman

The Big Game XCI (91)

Before I get to the Pre-Game Show, here's the heads up.

The Pre-Game Show hosts are: I Am Weasel, Ludwig Von Drake, Woody Woodpecker, and Tweety Bird

The Big Game hosts are: Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny

The spectators are: Ben Tennyson (with a big Sonic is #1 mitt), Garfield (eating while watching the game), and Scooby and Shaggy (same thing as Garfield).

The Sonic cheerleaders are: Starfire, Clover, Miss Martian (as Megan Morse), Lola Bunny, Bubbles, and Kim Possible.

The Eggman cheerleaders are: Harley Quinn, Burgundy, Mandy, Bonnie, Melissa O'Malley, Georgia, and The Red Guy (in drag).

On with the pre-game show.

Weasel: Good evening, everyone. I Am Weasel together with Woody Woodpecker, Ludwig Von Drake, and Tweety Bird welcoming you to the Wise Snacks Pre-Game Show.

Woody: And guess who the two competitors are? That's right! It's Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Eggman!

Ludwig: Since day one, they is always fighting for the fate of the world. No matter what Eggman is inventing, Sonic is always destroying it.

Tweety: Ooh, Eggman is a bad man!

Woody: Tweety, he's supposed to be bad. Anyway, whether Eggman's turning animals into robots or planning to steal Chaos Emeralds, Sonic does anything to derail his sinister plans.

Weasel: Now let's see how our blue friend has made it this far.

Announcer: Since the beginning, Sonic at an early age had discovered he had the gift of speed. Another ability includes rolling like a ball. He uses it on his enemies like Crabmeat or Buzzbomber. Those enemies known as badniks would be created by only one opponent noted for one sinister agenda: to conquer the world with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Dr. Eggman AKA Dr. Ivo Robotnik. When it came to Sonic fighting against this evil scientist, people were witness the biggest battle between good versus evil since Superman and Lex Luthor. Sonic had been famous for years, so famous he became a multi-media extravaganza. He had appeared on everything from action figures to the long-running comic book series from Archie. As time went on, he had other abilities like homing attack and ring dash. Speed, agility, heroism, and a smart mouth that speak volume with as much as three words...

Sonic: Way past cool!

*Helmet flies leading to pre-game show scene*

Weasel: I'll say this much for Sonic. He's an inspiration to everyone.

Announcer: Mobius, the home planet to all anthromorphic beings. The birthplace of Sonic the Hedgehog. Dr. Eggman resides in his "Eggman Empire". What we know is he has the same plan as other villains do: world domination. He started out as a look-alike of Teddy Roosevelt. Then, first known as Dr. Robotnik from 1991 to 1999, he was a wrecking machine on his eggmobile. He entered the pros, not as "Egg Belly", not as "Ro-butt-nik", but as Dr. Eggman.

*Cue boss themes from Sonic 1 to Sonic 3 & Knuckles in boss montage*

Ludwig: Oh, boy! Talking about a singing and dancing numbering, or rather just music numbering.

Woody: Love your enthusiasm, Von Drake.

Ludwig: Thank you very much.

Well, folks. This isn't much but I tried. Stay tuned for part 2 of the pre-game show.

The next scene has Ash Ketchum interviewing Sonic fans while Daffy Duck interviews Eggman fans. If you're either a Sonic fan or Eggman fan, write down what you would like to say.


	4. Pre-Game Show (Part 2)

Sonic VS Eggman

The Big Game XCI (91)

Chapter 4: Wise Snacks Pre-Game Show (Part 2): Predictions

Weasel: Welcome back. So far, we've studied Sonic and Eggman's moves, their strengths, their weaknesses, their turn-ons, and turn offs. That just leaves the Big Game predictions. Who's it going to be?

Woody: If you ask me, my money's on Sonic. He may be blue, but Eggman will be singing the blues when it's over.

Ludwig Von Drake: Same here. Science and villainy do not mix.

Weasel: Also joining us for the predictions is Will Harangue. What do you think, Will?

Will: Hmph. I think Sonic should lose. He's just a big a threat/menace as Ben Tennyson!

Tweety: Ooh, you a bad reporter! Sonic's the gweatest hero ever! He will never wose! I'm wooting for him. (AN: Typo for Tweety's voice)

Ludwig: Eggman should know the consequences of messing with Sonic. 1. He's too fast. 2. No one likes oppression and 3. Good will always triumph over evil.

Weasel: Let's tally the votes. It's 4 against 1. That means Ludwig, Woody, Tweety, and me for Sonic and Will Harangue for Dr. Eggman. And that's it for the Wise Snacks Pre-Game Show. For Woody, Ludwig, Tweety, I Am Weasel. Thanks for reading and we'll meet you again at halftime. Get ready, everyone, because it's time for the big game.

Sorry, I had to skip the interviews due to responses. For the next chapter, the big game will include footage of Eggman bosses from classic Sonic games. Got a favorite boss fight you want to see? Tell me and I will happily include it.


	5. Start of the Big Game

Sonic VS Eggman:  
The Big Game XCI (91)

Chapter 5: Start of the Big Game

*Cue sports logo*

Voice: The following is a presentation of Sports.

*Cue Sega logo*

Another voice: Mobius, a planet where creatures of any kind inhabit. Two competitors have beaten the odds and fought for the balance of the world. One, a blue hedgehog blessed with the gift of speed, going for a spin, and saving the world. The other, an evil scientist fixated with world domination, hatching his evil schemes again and again, being dealt with defeat after crushing defeat. Tonight, Sonic and Dr. Eggman will take to the zones of competition before an audience of millions and in doing so, they will strive to prove their worth not only to the masses but to themselves. It's been a long road in this battle for the ultimate prize, there is certain to be one winner and one loser. What is uncertain is which competitor will leave victorious. That changes now. The hour is at hand. The Big Game XCI (91) is upon us and from the green of grass, a contest will rise up, a contest for all time.

*Cue Sonic VS Eggman The Big Game XCI (91) intro*

*Scene goes to an aerial view of the Sega Stadium*

Bugs Bunny: You're looking at an overhead view of Sega Stadium from the airship piloted by Foghorn Leghorn. Good evening, everyone, and welcome to this year's Big Game, The Big Game XCI (91), where Sonic and Dr. Eggman will finally meet and battle for the championship. I'm Bugs Bunny and with me is my pal, Mr. Mickey Mouse.

Mickey Mouse: Gosh, thanks, Bugs. It's been awhile since we first met. (A/N: They were first seen together in Who Framed Roger Rabbit) This place is completely packed. Sounds crazy, doesn't it?

Bugs Bunny: Yeah, it does. Tons of Sonic fans and Eggman fans waited to see a match up starring their favorite hedgehog and scientist. Sonic and Eggman have been fighting it out year after year. Finally, they're getting their first chance to shine in the spotlight. It's been a long road.

Mickey Mouse: You're not kidding. Anyway, as we near the kickoff, here come the Sonic cheerleaders!

The Sonic cheerleaders included Starfire, Bubbles, Miss Martian (as Megan Morse), Kim Possible, Clover, and Lola Bunny.

Sonic cheerleaders: Dash to the left! Dash to the right! Dash as every chance you get! Fight, Fight, Fight!

Starfire: S!

Bubbles: O!

Miss Martian/Megan Morse: N!

Kim: I!

Clover: C!

Lola: Exclamation point!

Mickey: Gosh, looks like they're enjoying themselves.

Bugs: Especially Lola. Now come the Eggman cheerleaders.

The Eggman cheerleaders included Harley Quinn, Burgundy, Mandy, Bonnie, Georgia, Melissa O'Malley, and the Red Guy in drag.

Eggman cheerleaders: Sonic! Sonic! He's a ham! Eggman can crash him with one slam!

Harley: E!

Burgundy: G!

Mandy: G!

Bonnie: M!

Georgia: A!

Melissa: N!

The Red Guy: Exclamation point! *Laughs*

Eggman cheerleaders: *groans*

Bugs Bunny: Well, that's one way to ham it up.

Mickey: Hot dog! It's about time to get things rolling and the field is now set for competition.

The field changed from a regular football field to an area that looked like Green Hill Zone from Sonic 1, even with the loop.

Mickey: Gosh, look at that.

Bugs: Gorgeous, ain't it?

Mickey: Like I said, the Sega Stadium is the best facility to play in a competition like this.

Bugs: It ought to be tons of fun. Now, let's go down to the field for the player introduction.

Announcer: Ladies and gentleman, now entering the field from Mobius, sporting his blue fur and red sneakers, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic is seen doing his pose from Sonic 3 & Knuckles.

*Audience applauds and whistles*

Mickey: He's looking great today!

Bugs: And very good form.

Mickey: The crowd loves him, too, don't they?

Bugs: Yeah, they do. You might want to plug your ears for the next introduction.

Mickey: Okay.

Announcer: And now, from the Eggman Empire, sporting his egg-shaped body, brown mustache, and red and black attire, Dr. Eggman!

Eggman is seen riding his Eggmobile from Sonic 1.

*Audience boos and hisses*

Mickey: Gosh, I don't think the audience is happy to see him.

Bugs: Well, I ain't, either. The competitors are warming up now so we'll be back next chapter.


	6. 1st Quarter

Sonic VS Eggman:

The Big Game XCI (91)

Chapter 6: The 1st Kickoff

Bugs: Welcome back, sports fans. The Big Game XCI (91) is under way, and the game leads off with Sonic having his long run when who should come up but Dr. Eggman.

The scoreboard is on the upper left corner.

Dr. Eggman descends on his Eggmobile equipped with a wrecking ball. (A/N: This game starts with footage from the wrecking ball boss on the first Sonic the Hedgehog game.)

Sonic hits him the first three times.

Mickey: Looks like Sonic knows when Eggman will show up.

Bugs: Yeah, he does. Eggman's getting the swing of things right now. Sorry, bad pun. Anyway, Sonic's taken another hit at Eggman's machine as the wrecking ball swings and he moves left and right. And he nailed him! How about that, Mickey?

Mickey: Looks like Sonic's gotten the upper hand. He saw Eggman coming and then hits him again and again. Then, after moving right, he delivers the final blow as Eggman retreats.

The replay includes the word "Pow!" being written on the right corner and arrows being drawn as Sonic moved left and right.

Mickey: What a way to start off the game. And the crowd sure is lovin' it. Bugs, I'm lovin' it.

The next scene moves to Emerald Hill Zone Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 2.

The scoreboard on the upper right shows that the score is: Sonic: 02 and Eggman: 02

Bugs: Sonic is now in Emerald Hill Zone Act 2 along with his pal, Tails.

Mickey: Uh-oh. And here comes the bad egg himself.

Bugs: Eggman's now on his drill mobile to maim both of them. Sonic took one nasty hit there but he's getting back at Eggman with a spin dash and a hit. He hits him several times. Oh, and as soon as that drill is fired off like a projectile, Sonic smashes that mobile to pieces!

The replay shows the battle and circles the drill that's being fired along with the wheels.

Mickey: Problems aside, looks like Sonic is making progress.

Bugs: The next battle takes place in Angel Island Zone Act 2. (A/N: Angel Island Zone is from Sonic 3 & Knuckles)

Mickey: Here are Sonic and Tails near around a waterfall and here comes Eggman in his Flame Mobile. They both take him on but Tails drops out and come back while Sonic gets the hang of hitting Eggman with his lightning shield to smash Eggman's machine once again.

The replay shows arrows being drawn as Sonic and Tails jumping to hit Eggman and another to land to safety.

Bugs: Sonic's getting good. What an improvement.

Mickey: In the stand tonight is Ben Tennyson.

Ben: Woo-hoo! Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof, woof!

Bugs: Gee, he's an excitable type.

The next battle is from Sonic X Episode 3: Missile Wrist Rampage.

Mickey: Moving on now. I think Eggman now has his robot called Missile Wrist with him.

Bugs: Here comes Sonic spinning all the way up.

Eggman: Fire away!

The Missile Wrist fires and Sonic jumps on its left and right wrists and taunts at the same time.

Eggman: Wise guy! I'll show you!

Bugs: And here's Knuckles to give him an idea.

Knuckles: Sonic! Try the "old slap on the wrist"!

Sonic: Yeah!

He taunts the Missile Wrist into smashing its own arm.

Sonic: Bye!

Eggman: Fire!

Bugs: Oh, I ain't liking where this is going one bit!

Mickey: Me neither.

The missiles explode.

Eggman: Ha-ha!

Bugs: Uh-oh! Looks like a big loss. Oh, wait a minute. What's happening? Sonic survived and here he comes to destroy Missile Wrist with one spin.

Eggman: *growls*

The robot explodes on him. As the smoke clears, he is singed.

Mickey: Gosh, that was close.

Bugs: It sure was. And the 1st quarter is over now. The score is Sonic: 15 Eggman: 4. We'll be right back.

Well, that's it for the 1st quarter. The 2nd one begins next chapter.


	7. 2nd Quarter

Sonic VS Eggman:

The Big Game XCI (91)

Chapter 7: The 2nd Quarter

Mickey: Hiya, folks, and welcome back to the Big Game XCI (91). Here's the 2nd Quarter and Sonic is now in Mushroom Hill Zone.

Bugs: What appears to be a satellite at first is actually Dr. Eggman in his Jet Mobile. Sonic just hit him twice before he took off.

The replay shows Sonic hitting Eggman and a right arrow is drawn when Eggman retreats.

Mickey: Sonic and Tails are following Eggman now and it doesn't look like stopping him will be easy.

Bugs: It won't, Mickey, because Sonic and Tails have to jump over the spike balls. Even though it must be done more than once, Sonic seems to have beaten Eggman yet again.

The replay shows up and down arrows being drawn and the word "Bam!" being written when Sonic hits Eggman's Jet Mobile.

The next scene is Egg Hornet from Sonic Adventure.

Bugs: Sonic and Eggman now duke it out in Mystic Ruins as Eggman rides his Egg Hornet now. Sonic makes his run as soon as the missiles fire. Now Eggman's machine is heading down the ground.

Eggman: All systems, full power!

Sonic hits Eggman after he rams his machine to the ground.

Bugs: Nailed it!

Mickey: I think Eggman's the one nailing Sonic because he just lost his rings. He's snatching as much as 7 from his grasp again.

Bugs: Eggman rams his machine down again giving Sonic a chance to hit him again. Eggman fires the missiles and after he rams down to the ground again Sonic defeats him with a spin dash and a hit.

The replay shows Sonic running from left to right and then the word "Pow!" is drawn when Sonic hits Eggman.

The scene for the next match is Neo Green Hill Zone Act 2 from Sonic Advance. Sonic races down to the suspension bridge where he then sees Dr. Eggman.

Bugs: Looks like neither Sonic nor Eggman are happy to see each other at all.

Mickey: No, they're not, Bugs and Eggman's coming back with his Hammer Tank!

Bugs: He could really flatten fruit or bread dough into pancakes with that big hammer. With each spin dash and hit, Sonic smashes the Hammer Tank apart.

The replay shows the battle again with the spin dash from under leading to the Hammer Tank coming apart.

The next scene is Best Hedgehog from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Mickey: Looks like Sonic's doing what you do in your pictures.

Bugs: Dressing as a goil (girl)? I like his style. He's about ready to run the Doc over on a carpet.

Sonic: Almost forgot your wedding present, sweetiness. I hope you like it.

Eggman/Robotnik: Whoa!

Bugs: Oh, he's got Eggman pegged!

Mickey: Scratch and Grounder are about to be pegged, too!

Grounder: *screams*

Scratch: Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa!

The replay shows the whole thing including Scratch and Grounder being run over with Robotnik.

Mickey: Look at Scratch. When's he run over, you can see 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 pairs of eyes!

Bugs: Kinda creepy, ain't it?

Sonic: Happy honeymoon, Ro-Nut-nik!

Dr. Robotnik: I hate that hedgehog!

Bugs: You can also see Eggman with 6 pairs of eyes. Now that's creepy, too. Good luck getting to the locker room. At the half, Sonic leads Eggman 35 to nothing.

Score: Sonic: 35 and Eggman: 00

Mickey: And after the break, it's a recap with Ludwig, Woody, Tweety, Weasel, and Will.

Next chapter is the Halftime Recap.


	8. Halftime Recap

Sonic VS Eggman:

The Big Game XCI (91)

Chapter 8: Halftime Recap

Ludwig: Hello there. I'm Ludwig, together with I Am Weasel, Woody Woodpecker, Tweety, and Will Harangue for the recap of the game. Can you imagine how the first half went down?

Woody: I'll say it went down, right down to the belly of that Dr. Eggman!

Will: I don't believe it! Nothing works! No matter what Eggman does, Sonic still wins!

Ludwig: Tough luck. I think this game has been exciting so far if you are a Sonic fan.

Tweety: I'm woving evewy minute of it.

Woody: It's been embarrassing for Dr. Eggman. All he does is rely on machines he's working on.

Will: I used that same technique with Oliver's help. However, I fired him after Ben thwarted me.

Weasel: Sounds like you've had it just as bad.

Woody: By the looks of it, Sonic's getting better and better with his spin dash and speed. You can't deny that he is true blue.

Will: One way or another, my money's still on Dr. Eggman!

Ludwig: Well, once Sonic wins, your money is being gone for good. Get ready, folks, because the third quarter is coming up.

Next is the third quarter of the Big Game.


	9. 3rd Quarter

Sonic VS Eggman:

The Big Game XCI (91)

Chapter 9: The 3rd Quarter

Bugs: Welcome back, folks. This is the third half of the Big Game.

The field rises up for the game.

Mickey: By the looks of it, Sonic has the upper hand.

Bugs: He sure does. I think he and Eggman rested up and are ready to play again.

The game now takes place in Mazuri in daytime from Sonic Unleashed. The cut scene for Egg Beetle is played.

Mickey: Jiminy Cricket! Here comes Sonic running down the field!

Bugs: Yep, and there's Eggman waiting for him with his machine.

Sonic: Eggman!

Eggman: Rrgh! How'd you get here so quickly?

Bugs: I think he should know the answer for that.

Eggman: No matter. Your road ends here!

Mickey: Gosh, look at that machine!

Bugs: And it ain't no itsy bitsy spider.

Sonic stops as he sees the machine in front of him.

Eggman: Behold! My new power! "Egg Beetle", GO!

Bugs: That kinda looks more like a spider than a beetle.

Mickey: And here comes the battle.

Eggman: You unsuspecting little hedgehog! My Egg Beetle's claws will tear you to shreds!

Bugs: There goes Sonic. The more rings he gets, the faster he goes. Now he's hitting the Egg Beetle one, two, three times!

Eggman: Your manners are as bad as ever!

Mickey: Since when has Eggman ever been polite?

Bugs: Never, Mickey. With villainy comes rudeness. Now Sonic gives Eggman enough hits to defeat him.

Eggman: I won't forget this!

Sonic: Hah! Same as ever, all bark and no bite!

The replay shows Sonic hitting Eggman more than once in slow motion.

Mickey: Sonic's hitting Eggman right where it hurts.

Bugs: He sure is.

The next match takes place in Marble Garden Zone Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 3.

Bugs: Here are Sonic and Tails at Marble Garden Zone. And here comes Eggman in his Drill Mobile and he's taking the battle to the skies!

The replay shows the beginning where Sonic and Tails hit Eggman as they hit him only to have Tails take damage. Eggman then destroys the ground leaving Sonic and Tails no other choice but to fly to him.

Mickey: Oh, my gosh! I'd be scared to find myself around anywhere that falls apart!

Bugs: Easy there, Mickey. You're all right now.

As Sonic hits Eggman each time, he moves left twice, then up and down. After Sonic hits Eggman one last time, the machine breaks.

Bugs: And Sonic nails Eggman yet again!

The replay shows the final hit where Sonic hits Eggman and the word "Crash!" is written.

Bugs: There's Garfield eating and enjoying the Big Game but mostly eating.

Garfield is seen eating popcorn.

The next scene is "Lovesick Sonic" from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Eggman/Robotnik is now riding his Egg-O-Matic Tunnelizer and Town Terrorizer.

Mickey: Uh-oh! Eggman's got his Egg-O-Matic Tunnelizer and Town Terrorizer to start a flood after reaching the reservoir!

Bugs: Don't despair, Mickey, because here comes Sonic following him.

Eggman/Robotnik: Ten more seconds and I'll reach the reservoir!

Bugs: And look what happens during those seconds.

Sonic just hooked up the Tunnelizer and Terrorizer to a bungee cord.

Eggman/Robotnik: Hey, what did you do?

Sonic: No big deal, Ro-nut-nik! I just hooked you up to Mobius' longest bungee cord.

Eggman/Robotnik: Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa! I hate that hedgehog!

The machine crashes.

Bugs: And the clock just ran out. How disappointing does that sound for Eggman?

Mickey: He doesn't seem happy about getting hurt. That's for sure.

Bugs: The score is 45 to -5 (Minus 5) and we're going to take a break. Keep it here for Sonic VS Eggman: The Big Game XCI (91).

Scoreboard: Sonic: 45 and Eggman: -5 (Minus 5)

Next chapter is the 4th/Final Quarter.


	10. 4th Quarter

Sonic VS Eggman:  
The Big Game XCI (91)

Chapter 10: The 4th Quarter

Mickey: This is it, folks. It's the fourth quarter and it looks like Sonic and Eggman are taking their fight to Casino Night Zone.

The next scene of the match is Casino Night Zone Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 2.

Bugs: This battle could be as easy as pie.

Sonic spin dashes and runs as Eggman rides his Catcher machine that drops red spike balls and after 8 hits, Eggman's defeated.

Bugs: And it is.

The replay shows the fight in slow motion with the word "Boom!" being drawn when the machine is destroyed.

Mickey: But the next fight won't be easy as pie because Eggman now has a giant robot called Guerra-Hard.

The scene of the next match comes from Beating Eggman Part 2 from Sonic X.

Eggman: Ready, Hedgehog?

Sonic: You bet, Dr. E.!

He comes charging towards Eggman but Guerra-Hard kicks him.

Bugs: Talk about foul! That ain't good at all!

Mickey: No, it isn't, Bugs. Eggman seems to be getting better. This could be a big loss.

Eggman: The pressure's on now, Sonic!

Guerra-Hard presses Sonic hard on the wall.

Sonic: I've gotten out of tighter squeezes.

Eggman: That's true but this time, you've finally met your match! Guerra-Hard's the ultimate combat robot because it's got the ultimate power supply: two Chaos Emeralds!

Sonic: So that's it.

He breaks free with all his effort.

Bugs: The fight ain't over yet. Sonic's free!

Eggman: *growls* Get Sonic!

Bugs: Here comes Sonic trying to get to the power source.

Eggman: Run all you want! Guerra-Hard will still pulverize you!

Sonic laughs as he avoids the Guerra-Hard kick while jumping up.

Bugs: There he goes!

Eggman: Ugh! Stop him!

Sonic bursts through the robot and finally gets the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic: Yeah!

Mickey: Hot dog! He did it!

The crowd cheers.

Eggman: No! Bring them back!

The Chaos Emeralds glow as Sonic is still holding them.

The replay shows Sonic getting the Chaos Emeralds in slow motion.

Bugs: Let's look at it again. He got through the chest where the Emeralds are being kept and then pops out with them in his grasp.

Mickey: Here comes Sonic all charged up and beats the robot to the punch.

Sonic then crashes through the door as he leaves.

The next scene is Egg Dragoon from Sonic Generations, not Sonic Unleashed.

Sonic has his long run when who should come up behind him but Dr. Eggman.

Mickey: Gosh, that machine is huge.

Bugs: Huge is right, Mickey. What makes it even more disturbing is it has a drill.

Sonic is running fast as he collects rings and jumps from rail to rail to hit the cockpit. Eggman first activates flamethrowers, then freeze bombs and two walls are dropped, giving Sonic the giving the opportunity to head for the cockpit.

Eggman: Not bad!

Bugs: Not bad, indeed. The strategy is what a like about it.

Mickey: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Bugs: Me too, Mickey. I don't know how long this battle will last.

Eggman: Time for a change of pace!

Bugs: What a combination of fighting and plummeting. After that, the machine comes apart. Eggman really needs to call it a night.

Mickey: He has no choice now. The clock just ran out.

The scoreboard: Sonic - 65 and Eggman - -8

Mickey: Well, that's it for us and for the Big Game XCI (91), Sonic VS Eggman, and for Bugs and myself. Good night from Sega Stadium.

The field closes and lights dim.

Bugs: Sonic and Eggman are still playing.

The lights turn back on and the field opens. The scene of the final match is Sonic's Song from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Bugs: They don't care that the game's over or they don't know the game's over.

Mickey: One thing I do know is that Sonic should call off the Rock n' Roll attack on Eggman's robot.

Sonic is playing loudly to weaken the Music Destroyer robot.

Bugs: So, what are you doing after this?

Mickey: Spend time with Minnie and go somewhere for dinner. How about you?

Bugs: I'll go to get pizza with Lola at Pizzariba.

Mickey: Sounds good.

Bugs: I knew that would happen.

Music Destroyer: Music overload.

Eggman/Robotnik: M.D., I order you to mute that music maker!

Music Destroyer: Hasta la vista, baby! Whoa!

The robot then explodes.

Eggman: Oh, no! *Screams* I hate that hedgehog!

Bugs: I knew he'd say that.

Mickey: We all did. All of us except for Sonic.

Bugs: I wonder where Sonic is. For the past few minutes, all we saw was Eggman get in one jam after another, including this.

Scenes changes to Robotnikland from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Mickey: I think he's waiting for Eggman to get this out of his system.

Bugs: Hey, so is everybody watching this game. Enough already!

The Sonic and Eggman cheerleaders are seen waiting reluctantly.

Mickey: This could be the final play, unofficially, that is.

Bugs: I think we'll have Sonic, the cheerleaders, and the audience wrap it up.

Sonic, the audience, and cheerleaders: Up,

Eggman: *Screams*

Sonic, the audience, and cheerleaders: over,

Scratch and Grounder: *Yelling*

Sonic, the audience, and cheerleaders: and gone!

Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder crash.

Bugs: And the final score: Sonic - 65, Eggman - -8 (Minus 8). Ouch!

Mickey: That's quite a score. I think Sonic's success proves oppression and machinery don't mix.

Bugs: Truer words were never spoken, Mickey.

Mickey: Well, that's it for us and for the Big Game XCI (91). Good night from Sega Stadium. Now back to the studio with I Am Weasel, Von Drake, Will, Woody, and Tweety.

Scenes changes to studio

Woody: What a game it was today! It had action, drama, and comedy.

Von Drake: Can you imagine what has happened to Eggman? Let's look at the machines like the drill mobile.

Scene goes to the Drill Mobile from Sonic 2.

Von Drake: Eggman should know by now that his creations stand no chance against Sonic's speed.

Will: I still consider Eggman a champ in spite of his misfortunes such as his Egg Beetle. And here's Sonic with Wes Weasley adding salt to the wounds in addition to his failed play.

Scene from Hero of the Year in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog plays. Eggman, Scratch, and Grounder are all rammed in front of the train.

Eggman/Robotnik: I hate that hedgehog!

Will: And I hate it when he's fighting dirty! That creature's impossible! Oh, I give up!

He then storms off.

Tweety: Good widdance!

Woody: Fighting dirty or not, Eggman certainly had his fight in the loss. Add all those losses, and start subtracting.

Scene goes to a montage of Eggman losing such as his Tunnelizer being pulled and the Flame Mobile falling apart.

Woody: There's this one and this one! There's a lot but you get the idea.

Weasel: We sure do. Only a champion could make it to the Big Game and yes, that includes Dr. Eggman and of course, this season's Big Game champ, Sonic the Hedgehog. Congratulations to him and congratulations to you, the fan for having the stomach to watch Dr. Eggman lose every so often. On behalf of all of us, thank you for watching.

The End

Well, what do you think? It's not much but I did enjoy doing a Big Game starring everyone's favorite characters from Sega.

Loved it? Read and review.


End file.
